girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Shawn and Angela
Shawn and Angela is the romantic/friendship pairing of Shawn Hunter and Angela Moore from ''Boy Meets World''. They officially started to date in the episode "Chasing Angela" during their senior year in high school. They break up in penultimate episode of Boy Meets World, "Angela's Ashes", after Angela moves away to Europe to spend time with her dad for a year . They never saw each other again until fifteen years afterwards. Upon their reunion in ''Girl Meets World'', Angela reveals that she is now married. They are often compared to the main couple of the original show, Cory and Topanga. Other names *'Shawngela' (Shaw'n and A/'ngela) *'Shangela '(Sha/wn and A/'ngela') History During Boy Meets World 'Season 5' In "I Love You, Donna Karan", we find out that Shawn and Angela have gone out for two weeks, and he has now ended the relationship due to his two week rule. Later on, Shawn falls in love with the girl who owns a purse, where he discovers by the contents of the purse that they have a lot in common. In an effort to meet the girl of his dreams, he waits by the jukebox at Chubbie's for her to find her lost purse. Moments later, a girl and her boyfriend comes down the stairs and claim the purse. Shawn is heartbroken. We see at the end that the things contained in the bag actually belonged to Angela, which she borrowed from her friend, Beth. During "Chasing Angela", Shawn finally confronts Angela with his feelings for her after his initial fear, while Cory sets them up on a fancy date at Bareli's. After witnessing Topanga and Cory make up after arguing, they agreed that they both wanted what Cory and Topanga have. 'Season 6' They break up and remain as friends during "Ain't College Great?" because Shawn's insists that they should meet new people. Although later we find out that Shawn actually still (secretly) has feelings for Angela, and also that she is still in love with him. In "Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield", Shawn lies about the date he had written his poem for Angela, which was read by Cory once Shawn's leaves (unable to go through with it) to assure her that they were both still friends. Cory makes numerous attempts to bring them back together, and accidentally spills the secret Angela only shared with him in "Friendly Persuasion"'' (where she admits to Cory that she wanted Shawn to believe the feeling meeting new people was mutual, and she was still in love with him) as he presumed Topanga had spoken about it with Angela who also shared a secret with Shawn, as she figured out that he lied about the date he had written poem in his journal due to it being birthday gift. 'Season 7 They officially reconcile by "Angela's Men" by way of Angela's father. We learn that Angela did not want to hurt Shawn because she might leave him like her mother did to her father. Sgt. Moore helps her realize that she won't because she is in love, therefore giving her the will to finally say "I love you" to Shawn. In "Angela's Ashes" (right before the series finale), Sgt. Moore offers Angela the chance to stay with him for a year in Europe. Cory initially tells Shawn not to ask her to stay (giving an example of him asking Topanga to not go to Yale) to only tell Shawn later that he failed by not fighting for his woman and giving her a chance to go to Europe. Toward the end of the episode, Shawn questions Angela's father's right to take her away from her friends and life at Pennbrook. In attempt to counter his selfishness, Shawn asks him if he would still like him if he were to ask Angela to marry him. After uncomfortable laughter, Sgt. Moore informs him if he thinks he can handle that responsibility, he'll let him be the most important man in her life. When Angela enters her dorm room where they had been packing her belongings, Shawn takes her into the corner to ask her something. Because Angela cuts him off by thanking him for understanding that spending time with her father was important to her, he declines, and we never find out what the question was. It is not far fetched to believe it may have been a proposal. During her goodbyes to Topanga, Cory, Jack, Eric and Rachel, Angela and Shawn hug each other before she goes; though insisting that they should never say goodbye, ''Girl Meets World'' Season 2 Girl Meets Hurricane Angela appeared as a guest star in the Girl Meets World season 2 episode "Girl Meets Hurricane", during which she reveals that her father has died while fishing, and she has been married to a military man for four years and is contemplating having children. Shawn encourages Angela to start a family with her husband and experience the joy of being a parent. After this, Angela encourages Shawn to pursue a relationship with Katy and leaves to go back home. Trivia *Shawn and Angela officially started to date in the Boy Meets World episode, "Chasing Angela".' *They break up in the penultimate episode of Boy Meets World, "Angela's Ashes". *Shawn mentions Angela in Girl Meets Master Plan and Girl Meets Pluto. *They see each other again after fifteen years of being broken up; Angela is married while Shawn was still single at the time (he later begins dating Katy Hart). *When Angela shows up, Cory mentions several things that happened on ''Boy Meets World. Shawn finding Angela’s purse in the Boy Meets World season 5 episode “I Love You, Donna Karan”; Shawn getting handcuffed in the boat house by Farkle's mother Jennifer in the season 5 episode “First Girlfriends Club”; and Angela ultimately leaving Shawn in the season 7 episode “Angela’s Ashes". *Angela reveals that she married a military man just like her father in 2011. *Angela asks if Shawn can still feel his father’s presence like he could before. After Shawn’s father died in season 6 of Boy Meets World, he continued to appear throughout the series when Shawn needed him. Quotes Boy Meets World Chasing Angela Angela's Ashes Girl Meets World Girl Meets Hurricane Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Shawn Hunter Category:Pairings with Angela Moore Category:Character Pairings Category:Boy Meets World